It is well known in the art to provide a coat hook on the headliner above a rear door of a motor vehicle. Such a coat hook provides a convenient place to hang a coat or clean laundry during vehicle operation.
At night in a dark vehicle, it can be difficult to locate the interior coat hook. Potentially, a user attempting to stow or retrieve an article of clothing in low ambient light conditions could snag a hanger on the headliner resulting in customer dissatisfaction and a costly repair.
This document relates to an illuminated coat hook assembly which will allow a user to quickly and conveniently locate the coat hook even in low ambient light conditions.